clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Profil blanco
zurück zu Profile Die Erhebungskategorien suchen nach allgemeinen, aufschlussreichen Angaben um die ausgewählten web2.0-Anwendungen einzuordnen. Die Kategorien versuchen die Aktivitäten, sogenannte "Praxis", der NutzerInnen als Hinweis auf on-/offline Raumproduktion zu erfassen. Im Speziellen wird mit den zusammenführenden Kategorien Öffentlichkeit, Grounding und Netzwerk/Community analysiert. Die in Punkt 9 beschriebenen Untersuchungskategorien bilden den Kernpunkt der Analyse der web2.0-Anwendungen. Sie speisen sich aus recherchierten, beobachteten und über Experimente und Interviews erlangten Erkenntnissen und werden abschließend zur Beschäftigung mit der Forschungsthese herangezogen. Im "Profil blanco" wird ihre Entstehung, verknüpft mit der Relevanz für die Stadtplanung, erläutert, ihre Rolle bei der Untersuchung der web2.0-Anwendungen und ihre konkreten Ausprägungen in Form von Untersuchungsfragen erläutert. Allgemeine Beschreibung zurück zu Profile Art der Anwendung Gründung: wann und von wem Art der Organisation/Unternehmen: (privat, public licence, Finanzierungskonzepte) Dimensionierung: Mitglieder, Nutzer:innen, Artikel, aktueller Stand Adresse und Link Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Qualitativ: Funktion , Bedeutung: Kontext und innerhalb von Web 2.0 Quantitativ: Messbare Indikatoren wie z.B. Einträge bei Google, Partnerseiten, Rankings, Umsatz Dazu sollen diese Rankings geprüft werden: * Anzahl der Einträge bei google.de * web-search-interests bei google für Deutschland und Hamburg google insights for search * Top Sites in Germany alexa (oder global?) bemisst sich aus durchschn. täglichen Seitenaufrufen und Besuchern über die letzten Monate) * Verortung bei der webtrendmap? ja/nein, welcher Platz * Nutzer:innenzahlen (?) Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade Meilensteine der Entwicklung von Technik, Idealen oder Akteuren (Augenmerk auf relevante Veränderung) Benutzeroberfläche Design und Aufbau der Seite (Screenshot mit Anmerkungen zu den einzelnen Bereichen, Teilen etc der Seite) Besonderer Software/Technik/Hardware besonderer Softwareeinsatz Regeln/Planwerke Formelle Nutzungsbedingungen Hinweise auf informelle Regeln Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten/Nutzung Arbeitsstand 15.12.09: wird als Arbeitswerkzeug genutzt: a.) Hauptaktivitäten herausstellen zur Charakterstika der Anwendung bzw. ihrer Nutzung b.) Ansätze zu offline und online Stichwortartig durch unsere eigenen Erfahrungen (Literatur, Beobachtung etc.) festhalten c.) Endproduktverwertung muss noch diskutiert werden (Darstellung, Inhalt etc.), Antje vermerkt auf mögliche Überschneidungen zwischen den Anwendungen, Stefan sieht es als Diskussionsgrundlage und Sammlung d.) Aufzählungen können ergänzt werden bzw. rausgestrichen, wenn etwas als unwichtig gilt. *kaufen (Bsp. suchen+bestellen online; Lieferung/Transport offline, Nutzung offline/online) *suchen *Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen *lesen *Daten austauschen *chatten *Nachrichten verschicken *kommentieren *diskutieren *Vandalismus etc.melden *spielen *RSS-Feed abonnieren *RSS-Feed erstellen *Foren einsehen *Foren mitarbeiten *Profil erstellen *Benutzeroberfläche verändern *Mitwirkung an der Softwareentwicklung *Emails verschicken *recherchieren (?) *microblogging ... *Regeln mitbestimmen *Gruppen gründen *Karten, Skizzen, Tabellen erstellen *... Frage: Das könnte echt viel werden, was ist Aussagekräftig für uns? Unterteilung nach: Benutzeroberfläche, SoftwareEbene, Inhaltliche Ebene? Netzwerkcharakter Akteurskonstellationen und Contentproduktion Akteursanalyse - wer, was, wie, warum Zielgruppe Produzent, Konsument (Grad der Vermischung) fließt ein Die Untersuchung und Bewertung von couchsurfing, wikipedia, opensttreetmap und facebook fokussiert sich anschließend auf thumb|(veraltete) Sammlung 21.Nov. 2009 Stadt und urbaner Raum können als physisch-räumliche Gebilde aufgefasst werden, eine verdichtete Ansammlung von u.a. vielzähligen Straßen, Plätzen, Gebäuden. Gleichzeitig wird Stadt in ihrem Zusammenspiel ökonomischer, kultureller, sozialer oder politischer Faktoren definiert sowie über die einzelnen Akteure (Institutionen, Menschen, Gruppen, Unternehmen etc.) die Stadt produzieren, in ihr leben und arbeiten und innerhalb der Stadt aber auch über ihre Grenzen hinweg direkt oder indirekt verbunden sind und (inter-)agieren. Stadt wird daher auch als Beziehungsgeflecht/Netzwerk oder als Teil von Netzwerken beschrieben, die aus einzelnen Knoten (z.B. Akteuren) und ihren Verbindungen besteht und immer wieder `neu` entsteht. Dadurch besitzt sie Eigenschaften, die auf Ebene der Knoten noch nicht existieren (Definition `Netz` vgl. Streich 2005: 18). Diese Perspektive auf Stadt und urbanen Raum hat insbesondere im Zuge der Transformation zu einer informations-, wissens-, kommunikations- und dienstleistungsbasierten Gesellschaft zugenommen. Netzwerk- und Akteursanalysen sind wesentliches Werkzeug in der Stadtplanung und Forschung um beispielsweise zu identifizieren, wer Prozesse initiiert, mitbestimmt oder behindert, welche Ressourcen, Strategien und Interessen die Einzelnen miteinbringen und welche Kontexte diese beeinflussen, bzw. von welchen Kontexten diese beeinflusst sind. thumb|left|400px|Netzwerke Tabelle neu 18.1.10Auch web2.0-Anwendungen basieren auf Netzwerken, in denen unterschiedliche Akteure auf verschiedenen Ebenen (lokal bis global; inhaltlich, organisatorisch etc.) agieren. Das gemeinsame Handeln oder Entwickeln von Inhalten gehört zu einer wesentlichen Eigenschaft des web2.0. Häufig wird in der Beschreibung von web2.0 die Terminologie `Community` verwendet. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen sehen wir jedoch davon ab diesen Begriff zu nutzen: Zum einen ist dieser Begriff in stadtplanerischen Diskursen stark belegt und in Bezug auf Nachbarschaften und Gemeinschaften gebunden an einen physischen Raum. Zum anderen ist der Begriff auch in medienwissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen umstritten. Der Medientheoretiker und Aktivist Geert Lovink setzt den Begriff „ virtual community“ - der häufig zur Beschreibung von internetbasierten Anwendungen genutzt wird - den Begriff „organized networks“ entgegen: „organized networks are ´clouds´ of social relations where disengagement is pushed to the limits … community is an idealistic construct and suggests bonding an harmony, which is often not there …" (Lovink 2005: 19). Stattdessen wird hier der Begriff Netzwerk verwendet. Ausgehend davon dass web2.0-Anwendungen als Netzwerke zunehmend Teil des (insbesondere urbanen) Alltags darstellen, nehmen wir gleichzeitig an, dass sie auch Produkt und Produzent von Stadt und urbanem Raum sind, und diese durch ihre lokalen und translokalen Verbindungen mit produzieren. Obgleich wir keine tiefergehende Analyse leisten können wollen wir uns dem Netzwerkcharakter dieser Anwendungen nähern. Hierzu haben wir Fragen aufgestellt, an die sich die Analyse, Beschreibung und Bewertung orientiert (siehe Tabelle) Öffentlichkeiten thumb|750px|Gezielte Befragung der Anwendung, Übersicht zu Öffentlichkeiten Öffentliche Räume gelten - in abendländischen Kontexten - als ein zentraler Faktor für die Konstitution von Städten und dem Urbanen (vgl. Bihler 2004: 37ff). In ihrer Funktion stellen sie soziale Räume der Begegnung und Kommunikation, der (Aus-)Handlungs-, Orientierung und Integration sowie Orte der Identifizierung dar. Sie fungieren als Lebensraum über den privaten Wohnraum hinaus indem sie zur Erfüllung ökonomischer, sozialer, geistiger und körperlicher Bedürfnisse der Menschen beisteuern (vgl. u.a. Engel 2004: 16, Selle 2002). Öffentliche Räume spiegeln so gesellschaftliche Verhältnisse wieder. „Mit der gesellschaftlichen Entwicklung wandelte sich auch der öffentliche Raum. Jede Epoche besaß mit ihren Gesellschaftsmustern und Verhaltenskodizes unterschiedliche öffentliche Räume.“ (Engel 2004:32). In der Stadtplanung werden sie als wichtiges Steuerungsinstrument - als Vermittler und Vermitteltes - in Bezug auf städtische Entwicklungen angesehen (vgl. Selle 2002: 19ff; Paravacini 2003: 7). Der freie Zugang, die Option auf Teilhabe für jeden und das Zusammentreffen mit Fremdem, Zufällen und Widersprüchen sowie heterogene Nutzungs- und Aneignungsmöglichkeiten werden dabei als zentrale Merkmale und Ideale herangezogen (vgl. Paravacini 2003: 7, 176, 183;Selle 2002, vgl. Bihler 2004: 40). Auch gilt die Erfahrung im konkreten Stadtkörper „Körperhaftigkeit“ als wesentliches Element, die nicht rein auf Basis medialer Kommunikation stattfinden kann (vgl.Bihler 2004: 44). Das Aufkommen des Digitalen, der neuen ICT´s wurde einst in Konkurrenz zum klassischen städtischen öffentlichen Raum gesehen (Flusser 1991: 22 in Bihler 2004: 20). Auch in medienwissenschaftlichen Diskursen wird von einer Verlagerung der öffentlichen Sphäre vom Kaffeehaus und Printmedien ins Digitale, ins Online gesprochen (vgl. Lovink 2001: 39). Gleichzeitig werden in (abendländisch-wissenschaftlichen) Diskursen die Verschiebungen von öffentlich-privat durch das Internet sowie Parallelen in Trends in öffentlichen städtischen Räumen und internetbasierten öffentlichen Sphären angesprochen, wie z.B. bezogen auf Privatisierung, Kommerzialisierung und soziale Fragmentierung (vgl. u.a. Aurigi 2005: 39-45 , Graham 2004: 20, 285-290). Dies verweist auf eine enge Verzahnung des offline mit dem online. Die Frage von Öffentlichkeit beschäftigt die verschiedensten Disziplinen und gesellschaftlichen Gruppen. Die Begriffe öffentliche mediale Sphären, öffentliches Gut oder öffentlicher Stadtraum verweisen auf einige dieser Ansätze. In Bezug auf digitale onlinebasierte öffentlicheRäume mit ihren Schnittstellen und Überschneidungen zu offline-Räumen versuchen wir verschie thumb|Arbeitstreffen Profile 21.11.09 dene dieser Perspektiven ansatzweise zusammenzubringen. Gerade im Kontext mit Diskussionen um Web2.0 stellt die Frage nach den Öffentlichkeiten ein viel diskutiertes Thema dar. Im Zuge der Beschäftigung mit dem web2.0 und nutzergenerierten Inhalten wird dieses meist aus einer medialen Perspektive heraus betrachtet. Wir gehen davon aus, dass durch das Agieren im Internet nicht per se Öffentlichkeit und öffentliche Räume und Sphären hergestellt werden. Gleichzeitig stellt sich uns die Frage inwieweit offline zu online hierbei miteinander verzahnt sind. Auf Basis der Konstitution von Raum durch soziale Interaktion, fragen wir grundsätzlich nach neuen Formen von Öffentlichkeit durch Praktiken im on- und offline. So befragt mediale Öffentlichkeit klassische stadtplanerische Perspektiven neu und umgekehrt werden stadtplanerische Öffentlichkeitskategorien auf diese medialen Umgebungen angewandt. Hierzu werden folgende Fragen gestellt: *Inwieweit sind die Web 2.0 Anwendungsumgebungen öffentlich in Bezug auf eigentumsrechtliche Fragen, Zugang zu den Anwendungen und ihren Funktionen sowie deren Einsehbarkeit und Repräsentation? *Spielen heterogene Nutzungsmöglichkeiten eine Rolle? *Findet eine Aushandlung in Bezug auf Inhalte und Regelwerke sowie eine Partizipation an Organisation und Software statt? *Gibt es in web2.0-Anwendungen Hinweise zu Praktiken im Öffentlichen Raum bzw. Verhandlung des physisch - öffentlichen Raum? Grounding thumb|750px|Gezielte Befragung der Anwendung, Übersicht zu grounded/non-grounding Mit Grounding (aus dem Engl. u.a. Fundament, verstanden als Erdung) soll eine Kategeorie behandelt werden, die nach dem physischen Raumbezug und nach dem lokalen Kontext fragt. Damit rückt der körperlich erfahrbare Raum als das klassisch Stadtplanerische Handlungsfeld in den Mittelpunkt. Nachdem in Raumtheorien der 60er und 90er das Internet abgelöst von spezifischen lokalen Kontexten und dem Physisch-Materiellem gesehen wurde, werden seit Mitte der 90er vermehrt Stimmen laut, die auf die sozial-kulturelle und geographisch-physische Verortung der Technologien hinweisen. So sind Innovationen der ICT massiv begleitet durch global ungleich ausgeweitete und lokal konzentrierte Infrastrukturnetze. Gleichzeitig beruhen Produktionssysteme immer noch auf materiellen Strömen und Arbeitskräfteaufteilung (vgl. Graham 2004: 16-17). Auch prägt die Nutzung von ICT spezifisch die städtischen Kontexte und umgekehrt. Außerdem begleitet ICT Nutzung - in unterschiedlichen Intensitäten und Ausprägungen- konkrete an den physisch-städtischen Raum gebundene Erfahrungen und Situationen anstelle sie zu ersetzen (vgl. Graham 2004: 17). Berichte über Web2.0-Anwendungen und -Applikationen betonen immer wieder, dass der Kontakt zu Menschen über weite Entfernungen gefördert und die Verbreitung von Informationen über lokale Grenzen hinweg ermöglicht wird. Auch wird davon gesprochen, dass die (geographisch-physische) Verräumlichung von Informationen zunimmt (SRL…) Wir gehen davon aus, dass Web2.0-Anwendungen und deren Nutzung und Produktion in unterschiedlicher Intensität mehr oder weniger an den physischen und lokalen Raum gebunden sind. Mit der Frage nach dem Grad des groundings nähern wir uns also der Frage nach der Bedeutung des Lokalen und physischen Raumes für die online-Anwednungen. Dazu orientieren wir uns an bestehenden Definitionen und den Erfahrungen aus der Beobachtung der Anwendung und deren Rezeption in Literatur und Medien sowie machbaren Kriterien um Hinweise auf jene Erdung zu erarbeiten. * Angelehnt an Aurigis Unterteilung von digital cities und „virtuell communities“ in `grounded` und `non-grounded` (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 39-40) fragen wir nach der Intention der Anwendungen bzw. der Intention der Initiatoren und Nutzer und inwieweit diese darauf ausgerichtet sind den physischen Raum (seine administrative, politische, kulturelle Formationen: z.B. Quartiere, Orte, Städte, Regionen) zu repräsentieren bzw. zu verhandeln. *In welchem Umfang sind Offline-Aktivitäten (Vernetzung, Produktion von Inhalten etc.) in die Funktionsweisen der Anwendung integriert, vorgesehen, gewünscht bzw. inwieweit sind diese innerhalb des Netzwerkes institutionalisiert (Dies bezieht sich auf das „aktive“ Benutzen des physischen Raumes und nicht auf Aktivitäten wie am PC sitzen , essen, trinken und schlafen). *Inwieweit spiegeln sich Aktivitäten im physischen Raum in der Anwendung online wieder, etwa mit offline produzierten Inhalten? *In welchem Maße ist der physische Raum in der Anwendung repräsentiert bzw. welche Rolle spielt die Repräsentation des geo-physischen Raumes via Karten (mit geo-physischen Koordinanten). Anm: Kulturelle Kontexte werden dabei gestreift, können jedoch nicht im Rahmen des Projektes untersucht werden. Jedoch wird bei der bisherigen Beschäftigung mit den Anwendungen deutlich, dass kulturelle Kontexte eine Rolle spielen, z.B. bei Wikipeda: sprachlich-kulturelle, Kulturen der Enzyklopädie-Nutzung + Produktion, Symboliken, sowie wirtschaftliche, politische etc. Ressourcen. Inwieweit und wo dies in die Beschreibung miteingeht können wir noch schauen, so gibt es bei OSM und Wikipedia eine deutliche Gewichtung der Netzwerke in deutschsprachigen und/oder "nationalen" Kontexten (Deutschland als Bezugsrahmen für die Organisation), weshalb wir uns diese auch z.T. näher angucken, beleuchten. :: zurück zu Profile